


'Kiss my Lucille'

by LisaChinaski



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Submission
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaChinaski/pseuds/LisaChinaski
Summary: The Walking Dead 7xo1





	

“Rick Grimes. Ti chiami così, no? E rispondimi, quando ti faccio una domanda.”

Lo spintonò con la punta della sua mazza da baseball ferrata. Non si degnava nemmeno di sfiorarlo con un dito, non voleva sporcarsi del sangue di cui era letteralmente coperto lo sceriffo. Negan lo guardava dall’alto, chiuso nel suo chiodo di pelle e la sciarpa a proteggergli la gola da quel freddo pungente che avvolgeva la valle come una mater dolorosa gli unici vivi morenti che sopravvivevano in mezzo ai morti viventi.

Rick l’aveva desiderato più volte, di far parte dell’implacabile orda di camminanti, da quando era iniziata tutta quella dannata storia anni prima. La prima occasione in cui aveva pensato di farla finita una volta per tutte era quando aveva perso sua moglie Lori; ma aveva preso un impegno con le persone che tutt’ora lo circondavano e che necessitavano di un leader forte che li guidasse, in particolar modo i suoi due figli gli avevano dato la forza di andare avanti nonostante tutto. Ora Carl, inginocchiato a terra su quei sassi così acuminati, lo osservava impassibile – od almeno poteva sembrare ad un occhio poco attento: il padre sapeva riconoscere il terrore ben celato dietro gli occhi del suo primogenito.

Lui invece non riusciva a nascondere la sua paura. Non riusciva. L’aveva saggiata, nelle ore passate con Negan nel camper, in cui l’aveva sfidato più e più volte senza pietà – buttandolo di peso verso dozzine di zombies affamati. Con addosso nessuna arma per difendersi se non la sua stessa rabbia e disperazione. Aveva superato quella prova con il sangue dei suoi compagni ancora sul viso.

Però era chiaro che quel despota voleva ancora di più. Non gli era bastato massacrare a colpi di mazza da baseball due dei suoi più cari compagni. Anche Daryl Dixon era in serio pericolo, visto che si era ribellato a quella barbarie. Non gli era bastato lasciarlo quasi morire in mezzo alla nebbia in balia di morti viventi desiderosi di banchettare con le sue stanche membra. Era davanti a lui, ritto in piedi, la sua arma che dondolava davanti al naso dello sceriffo mostrandosi in tutto il suo orrore.

“La mia amata Lucille ha ancora pezzi di cervello dei tuoi amichetti, lo vedi? Dovresti ripulirmela, magari con la lingua.” ridacchiò sadicamente l’uomo. Poi si rivolse a tutti i partecipanti a quell’orrido spettacolo di cui lui era showman assoluto. “Sarebbe disgustoso, non trovate?”

Nessuno parlò, solo i tirapiedi di Negan ridevano del sarcasmo – forse più per convenzione e paura che per vero divertimento.

“Ho qualcosa di molto più gustoso da far assaggiare al nostro sceriffo...” continuò a parlare, slacciandosi con furia prima la cintura, poi bottoni che gli tenevano chiusi gli stretti pantaloni. Li calò quel tanto che bastava a far uscire un’accennata erezione: evidentemente, vivere quella situazione l’aveva eccitato abbastanza da portarlo a compiere un gesto del genere. Vedere un uomo quasi inerme ai suoi piedi ed il pensiero di umiliarlo di fronte a tutto il gruppo… “Avanti, Rick Grimes. Prendimelo in bocca, giocaci con la lingua.” ordinò, la voce più calda e meno canzonatoria di prima.

Rick alzò lo sguardo, furioso. Gli occhi lucidi dal pianto e dalla disperazione facevano trasparire anche un totale rifiuto verso quel comando. Non avrebbe mai eseguito qualcosa di tanto umiliante. Ma Negan aveva visto chiaramente il rifiuto negli occhi dell’altro, che lo guardava dal basso.

“Oh, non vuoi. Peccato, perché io desidero ardentemente che un Grimes usi la sua lingua sul mio cazzo duro.” fece un cenno ad uno dei suoi scagnozzi che portò di peso Carl accanto al padre, scaraventandolo proprio accanto. “Quindi, sceriffo… A chi tocca?”

L’odore pungente del membro arrivò alle narici, l’erezione si faceva sempre più dura nella bocca di Rick mentre Negan glielo spingeva fino in fondo alla gola.


End file.
